La fascination du démon
by Yukiya-chan
Summary: Lorsque deux êtres que tout sépare se laissent surpasser par leur véritables sentiments... On peut s'attendre à des situations plutôt troublantes.


**Information :**

**- Auteur : **Yukiya-chan.

**- Titre : **La fascination du démon.

**- Genre : **Romance / Yaoi / Drame.

**- Pairing : **Envy x Edward.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**- ****1**** : **Si vous êtes homophobe, non-yaoiste ou que vous n'appréciez pas le couple Ed-Envy, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fic, qui risque de vous déplaire au plus haut point.

**- ****2**** :** Ceci est ma première fiction alors je sollicite votre indulgence si elle se révélait peu qualitative.

**- ****3**** :** Cette fiction contient des passages qui peuvent heurtés la sensibilité des plus jeunes étant donné qu'il est question de yaoi. Vous prenez donc sur vous la responsabilité de la lire ou non.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'entrepôt R-14.**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatait dans le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang avant même que le soleil ne se soit lever... Comme toujours, ce dernier avait eu l'excellente idée de réveiller Edward Elric aux alentours de 4 heures du matin ce qui ne l'enchantait guère... Et c'était compréhensible ! Quand votre supérieur hiérarchique vous prend pour une serveuse de café matinal il y a de quoi sortir de ses gons. Et donc, une fois encore, la voix plaintive et agacée, pour ne pas dire furieuse, d'Ed résonnait dans tout le bâtiment central... Ce vacarme ne tarderait pas à réveiller la plupart des militaires logeant dans cette zone, cela va sans dire. D'ailleurs, Ed se demandait parfois si le colonel ne faisait pas exprès de le faire crier ainsi de si bon matin, dans le seul but de mettre ses troupes sur pied sans avoir eu besoin de sonner l'alarme du réveille... Radin comme il était, on pouvait s'attendre à tous les stratagèmes possibles si cela lui permettait d'économiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'électricité ! Bref, la journée commençait bien... Et une fois encore, notre jeune héros se retrouvait obligé de jouer les barmaids.

D'habitude, Alphonse était là pour le soutenir et le calmer lorsque Mustang usait de son pouvoir pour le faire enrager, mais étant donner que ce dernier avait promis à Winry de l'emmener faire les boutiques, Ed se retrouvait seul avec lui-même pour cette semaine...

Après avoir fini sa petite scène de ménage avec le colonel, il parti en direction de ses appartements, bien décidé à bouder jusqu'à ce que Mustang ai enfin compris qu'il ne s'était pas engagé dans l'armée pour subvenir aux besoins de monsieur « je-suis-ton-chef-tu-fais-ce-que-je-dis »...

- Mais quel con ce colonel de mes deux ! Il a que ça à faire me pourrir la vie dès que je rentre à central ! Maugréa-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Après avoir verrouiller la porte de sa chambre, il entama la lecture d'un livre sur les homonculus intitulé « les secrets de l'ombre » que Scieszka lui avait prêtés la veille. Les minutes passaient et Ed laissait son esprit dérivé entre les lignes de mots, soulignant certain faits qu'il jugeait important à retenir ou encore gribouillant certaines phrases qu'il pensait erronées... Jusqu'au moment où un paragraphe reteint plus fortement son attention.

_« ...Les homonculus sont des êtres artificiels dépourvu d'âme et de sensibilité, ils ne peuvent donc en aucun cas être amené à éprouver de quelconques sentiments, même pour l'un de leur semblable. La notion de tristesse, de regret et même d'amour leur est inconnu... »_

- Tsss... Ils me font vraiment de la peine, déclara-il sur un ton ironique.

Midi sonna bientôt et Ed se rendit compte que cela faisait maintenant près de six heures qu'il s'était plongé dans la traduction de ce bouquin. Quoi qu'il en soit, son estomac criait famine mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à marcher jusqu'au self si s'était pour y croiser Mustang. Cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas se retenir de lui balancer un royal coup de point en acier trempé dans sa petite gueule d'ange ! Mieux valait-il donc ne pas songé à aller dîner dans l'immédiat...

Néanmoins, peu désireux de rester enfermé dans cette chambre ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, il entreprit d'aller faire une balade dans le parc. Le temps était couvert et l'orage menaçait la région depuis déjà trois jours. Mais cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était sortir respirer l'air frai et tranquillisant du monde extérieur...

Comme prévue, la pluie ne tarda pas à tomber, sans que cela n'interrompe pour autant la marche de notre jeune Full métal. Il se sentit tout d'un coup immensément dépressif, sans en comprendre la raison pourtant. Peut être la pluie ou le vent... Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Il se contenta de poursuivre son chemin, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à se retrouver devant un vieil entrepôt apparemment laisser à l'abandon. Sur la porte métallique du bâtiment, on pouvait voir peint en rouge l'indication « R-14 » que le temps avait à moitié effacé.

- J'me souvenais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de baraque dans le coin, s'étonna Ed en se remémorant le plan de central qu'il avait reçu lors de son intégration dans l'armée.

Il avait toujours eu ce côté curieux et intrépide qui le poussait à exploré les lieux inconnus qu'il parcourait... Mais étrangement, cette fois-ci il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas de l'angoisse, ni même de l'incertitude et encore moins de la peur. Juste un mauvais pressentiment comme il nous arrive d'en avoir de temps en temps. Peut être son humeur dépressive y était-elle pour quelque chose...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait se résoudre à rebrousser chemin, lorsque l'orage se fit plus violent. La pluie légère et rafraîchissante devint plus énergique et pris une inflexion singulièrement glacée et amer.

Ed se vu donc obligé de s'abriter dans le vieil entrepôt pour éviter que son automail ne finisse hors d'état de marche. Son sentiment de malaise se renforça d'autant plus lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur. Il l'ignora une fois encore, jugeant qu'il n'était pas lucide d'y accordé une quelconque importance.

- Cette endroit est plutôt en bon état, remarqua-t-il en examinant les lieux. Peut être bien qu'il est toujours en service.

Il marcha en silence entre les tas de ferrailles et les bidons de produits chimiques, jusqu'à atteindre le bout de l'édifice, qui au final devait bien mesurer 150 mètres de long. Il n'y avait rien ici. Rien à part des tonnes et des tonnes de débris de métal rouillé. Une vision qui n'avait rien de charmante mais cela importait peu. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était à présent évident que plus personne ne venait ici, étant donné l'état du matériel et l'amoncèlement de poussière sur le sol.

Pourtant, Ed entendis tinter non loin derrière lui un bruit presque inaudible mais bien réel... Un chat ? Ou peut-être une souris ? Il rebroussa chemin pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait, restant malgré tout sur ses gardes. Un deuxième tintement résonna au bout du hangar, plus fort et plus distinct cette fois-ci. L'écho se répercuta sur les mûrs puis s'évanouie de nouveau dans le silence absolu. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Ed perçu bientôt le son d'une voix étouffée par le clapotement de la pluie qui perçait à travers la porte d'entrée restée ouverte... En fait, ça ressemblait plutôt à des plaintes, ou des murmures agacés. Ce n'était donc pas un animal qui avait pénétré ici mais bel et bien un humain. Avec un peu de chance ce serait un militaire... Et avec encore plus de chance ce serait le colonel : Dans une place aussi déserte que celle-ci, Edward pourrait lui collé autant de baffes qu'il le souhaiterait sans avoir à subir de répréhensions.

Il se faufila derrière un talus d'objets abîmés, puis aventura son regard par delà sa cachette pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut... Cet être à la peau encore plus blanche que la neige et aux cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit. Cet être qu'on aurait pu croire mort tellement il était pâle, si l'on n'avait pas vu ses deux grands yeux scintiller comme des émeraudes au sein de son visage. Cet être si différent de lui. Celui qui ne lui offrait que haine, dégoût et amertume depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Son ennemis, celui qu'il devrait tuer un jour s'il ne voulait pas être tué... Envy.

Edward sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos à la vu de l'homonculus. Comment cet enfoiré d'Envy pouvait-il se trouver là ?! L'avait-il suivit ? Non, impossible, il serait déjà mort si c'était le cas. Le hasard ? Avec la chance qu'il avait ça ne pouvait qu'être ça.

- T'in ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc ! Murmura-t-il en se cognant la tête contre le mûr à sa droite. J'me suis encore foutu dans un bourbier pas possible ! A croire que Dieux m'en veux vraiment !

Le grand homonculus à la carrure gracieuse et athlétique se retourna subitement dans la direction de notre jeune héros, qui cessa aussitôt de respirer, comme si cela allait lui permettre de ne pas être découvert. Envy n'était cependant pas dupe et son instinct animal lui avait permis de distinguer la présence de cet intrus.

- Je sais pas qui t'es mais sort de là si tu veux pas que j'vienne te chercher ! Grogna-t-il à l'attention d'Edward.

Ce dernier n'avait d'autre choix que de se montrer. Après tout, mieux valait-il un affrontement direct plutôt que d'être pris au dépourvu si l'homonculus se décidait à venir le sortir de son trou de souris ! Il se releva donc et fit face à son ennemi qui sembla tout aussi surpris de l'apparition d'Edward que ce dernier l'avait été lorsqu'il avait vu Envy entrer dans l'entrepôt. Après quelques secondes, un rictus effroyablement mauvais et bestial se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

- Oh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! C'est notre Full métal nabot préféré ! Dit-il en ricanant avec sadisme.

- Ah ouais ? Et ben attend un peu de voir mon full métal poing de nabot dans ta grande gueule et on verra si tu fais toujours le malin ! Rétorqua alors Ed avec amertume.

Envy partit dans un rire démoniaque et sarcastique en continuant d'observé notre jeune héros. Ed quand à lui, grinçait des dents à l'écoute de ce rire à en faire frémir les morts.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas montre moi ça le nain ! Cria-t-il avant de foncer à un vitesse ahurissante sur Ed.

Ce dernier riposta aussi vite que possible en parant le coup de pied de son assaillant avec sa mécagref. Le combat commença. Envy avait de loin l'avantage étant donné qu'Ed ne s'était pas totalement remis des blessures de son précédent combat contre lui, une semaine plus tôt. Malgré tout, il esquivait les coups tant bien que mal, frappant son adversaire avec autant de force que son bras droit le lui permettait.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Plus il frappait, plus son corps semblait s'engourdir et se vider de ses forces. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut complètement surpassé par son adversaire. Bien entendu il savait que ce combat l'épuiserait mais il n'était pas normal qu'il se fatigue si rapidement. Envy, qui avait remarqué sa faiblesse, en profita pour doubler le nombre d'attaques, ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses.

Edward sentit ses forces le lâcher complètement lorsqu'il tenta d'assener un dernier coup à l'homonculus. Sa vu se troubla presque instantanément. Il entendait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle et alarmante dans sa poitrine. Le froid l'enveloppait, il n'en pouvait plus. Ses jambes fléchir sous son poids et son corps s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Tout devint noir. Tout devint glacé. Il perdit connaissance...

Envy quand à lui ne saisie pas tout de suite la situation.

- Alors Full métal rikiki c'est déjà terminé ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'es si faible que ça quand même.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le corps du jeune garçon gisait toujours, inconscient, sur le sol. L'homonculus eu un moment d'hésitation, croyant qu'il s'agissait là d'une ruse de son adversaire...

- T'es mort le nain d'jardin ? Ajouta-il suspicieux.

Aucune réponse une fois encore. Cette fois-ci Envy s'approcha d'Edward pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Portant une main à son épaule pour le mettre sur le dos, il constata que la respiration de ce dernier se faisait pénible et saccadée. Son teint était pâle et une sueur froide parcourait ses joues, jusqu'à venir se nicher au creux de son cou.

Dubitatif, l'homonculus porta une main sur le visage d'Ed et constata que ce dernier était brûlant.

- Putain oh c'est pas le moment là mini crotte ! Cria-t-il en se relevant. C'est quoi cet humain de mes deux qui tombe dans les pommes en plein combat ?!

Il le regarda un instant et finit par comprendre qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Ou tout du moins pas tout de suite. C'était la meilleure ! Voilà que son ennemi juré tombait malade au moment même où l'affrontement qu'il avait espéré pendant tant d'années allait enfin avoir lieu ! Il faut croire que Dieu lui en voulait à lui aussi. Détournant la tête, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune gloire à tirer d'un combat gagné aussi facilement. Malheureusement, il pleuvait encore des cordes à l'extérieur et il semblait même que plus le temps passait plus l'orage se faisait violent. Se retournant pour contempler une fois de plus le corps inerte d'Edward sur le sol, il déclara d'une voix vaniteuse et agacée :

- T'in ! Compte pas sur moi pour te soigner ! Y'a pas marqué du con sur ma tête !

A cet instant précis, Edward entrouvrit les yeux et scruta le plafond sans comprendre où il se trouvait. Son regard était vide et faible, ses muscles tremblants, sa volonté amoindrie par la fièvre. Dans un effort qui lui sembla surnaturel, il réussit à orienté son visage vers Envy qui s'était accroupi à son côté et le fixait avec énervement et pitié.

- Tsss... Aller debout le nain ! C'est pas encore finit ! Beugla-t-il à son attention.

Ed, dans un mouvement de panique et d'animosité, se redressa brusquement pour faire face à l'homonculus qui sursauta. Mais son corps, affaibli et paralysé eu raison de lui. Ses pensées se troublèrent une fois de plus et sa vision se mit à tourner à une vitesse effrénée. Il bascula maladroitement sur le côté, pour se retrouver dans les bras d'Envy qui, instinctivement, l'avait saisi par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne lui tombe dessus...

* * *

**Délire habituel :**

**- Ed : **Il sert à rien ce chapitre -_-''....

**- Yukiya : **Je sais xD... Bah il faut bien une petite intro non ?

**- Envy :** Moi ça me va très bien... Du moment que c'est moi qui écrase la mini crotte.

**- Ed :** Qui tu traite de mini crotte espèce de palmier de mes deux ?!

**- Yukiya :** Oula du calme vous deux !... Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt. Et je peux vous assurer que là vous allez vraiment me détester, moi et mon esprit tordu =P

**- Envy :** Attention Yuki passe en mode détraqué...

**- Ed :** Je le sens pas du tout ce prochain chapitre moi xD...


End file.
